1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of displaying an image to be formed on a recording sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Some recent copiers have a sorter with a stapler. With such a stapler, copied sheets can be automatically bound with staples. The binding positions of staples are preset from an operation unit before a copy operation.
Even if desired binding positions are preset, sheets are bound at different binding positions if an original is set on an original support incorrectly. The operator is therefore forced to remove incorrectly bound staples.